Once On This Island (Supernatural Style)
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: (Human!AU, Once On This Island!AU, Destiel) Castiel is a poor peasant boy from the west side of the island he lives on. Dean Winchester is the rich boy from America living on the east side. Two worlds that were never meant to meet, by way of the Gods do one day. Will it be true love or heartbreak? A story of two different worlds, sacrifice, and proof that true love never dies.
1. We Dance & Sad Tale Of The Winchesters

**A/N: So for those of you who have the wonderful pleasure of knowing what the musical this story is based off of is, I love you. I love you all regardless, but still. I had the marvelous opportunity to perform in this play (Once On This Island). It is a love story and the more I thought about it the more I thought of making a Destiel version of it. Almost all of your favorite characters are here! I WILL be using the Gods' names in the play, but they will have human names and will be four characters you know by heart. I will be changing the names of some songs, changing some minor details, and making minor adjustments to some of the lines to fit the characters and rearranging the order of the songs, but the storyline will stay the same. Anyway whether this gets no reviews or a million, it's something I've wanted to do. So, here it is. Enjoy! **

Prologue

**We Dance/The Sad Tale of the Winchesters**

"Wait up Anna!" Zachariah, a young boy cried out as he ran after his sister. "I wanna hear the story too!"

"Well c'mon then Zach," Anna yelled back to him as she ran a bit faster. "I don't wanna miss it! Michael said he was only telling it once today!"

Zachariah and Anna ran as fast as their legs would carry them. The birds chirped loudly as the sun shone down on the pair. Anna silently praised Asaka, Goddess of the earth and nature as their feet hit the dirt. Zachariah and Anna jumped over the babbling brook in the woods until they reached the main part of their village. The villagers smiled and waved as the pair ran by. An elderly man poured a pitcher of water into the cups of a few other villagers who had been working hard in the fields that day. They happily waved to the young children as they sped past. Zachariah followed Anna around two adult men who smiled at them as they continued their trek towards the storytelling hut. Children gathered around a man with jet black hair and deep brown eyes, he wore slightly torn clothing from the poorer living conditions on their side of the island, but he also wore the biggest smile the children had ever seen. Michael had one child climbing up his shoulders like a spider monkey and he let out a joyful laugh as the child fell forward into his lap and he caught him. Anna and Zachariah slid into the dirt in front of Michael, Anna landing at his feet and smiling apologetically.

"Well," Michael chuckled and helped her sit up. "Someone's eager."

"I'm finally old enough to hear this story Mr. Michael," Anna cried out. "Zachariah and I wanted to get a good seat!"

"I see," Michael chuckled again, he did that a lot. "Well then since everybody's here, I suppose I can start this tale. Now I must warn you children, this story is not something to be taken lightly. It is a tale of life, love, and sacrifice."

"Ew," Zachariah gagged. "Love is gross!"

"I assure you child," Michael smiled at him. "One day you may aspire to have a love as strong as the one I'm about to speak of."

Zachariah crossed his arms in protest and Anna leaned in, wide eyed and ready. She loved stories, but this one was one of the ones she'd wanted to hear for a long while. Once everyone was settled in their places and stopped fidgeting, Michael began…

"There is an island," Michael said. "Where rivers run deep. Where the sea, sparkling in the sun, earns it the name: Jewel of the Antilles. An island where the poorest of peasants labor and the wealthiest of Grand Homme play. Two different worlds on one island. The Grand Hommes with their pale white skins and their fine rich ways, owners of the land and masters of their own fates and the peasants poor as dirt, eternally at the mercy of the wind and the sea, who pray constantly to the Gods."

Michael pointed to the children to say what he was going to say next. The peasants' prayer. It was engrained into every child's brain from day one on their side of the island.

"Asaka grow me a garden." Zachariah said, still half paying attention.

"Please Agwe don't flood my garden." Another little girl meekly said.

"Erzulie who will my love be?" Anna sighed and swooned a little.

"Papa Ge," all the children said. "Don't come around me."

With that, Michael began the rest of his wondrous tale…

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Such powerful and temperamental Gods ruled the island the peasants and the Grand Hommes had come to call home. Asaka, Mother of the Earth and Goddess of Nature, Agwe, God of Water, Erzulie, the beautiful Goddess of Love, and Papa Ge, the sly God of Death and everything associated with dying. The peasants were the first people to inhabit the island, besides the Gods. Every day they lived in constant fear of being eliminated and eradicated by the Gods when their wrath was rained down, sometimes literally by Agwe, upon them. The peasants worked tirelessly every day to appease the Gods and also to earn enough food for the entire village. Everyone worked as a team, dividing the labor, planting the crops and harvesting them, and of course everyone took time out of their day to pray to the Gods who had thankfully let them stay and call the island their home.

But one day, the Grand Hommes came. They were not of the island's descent. They were mainlanders, from America of all places. Why they had decided to settle on the island, the peasants did not know. All they did know was that they disliked them immensely. The Americans made their home on the east side of the island, building up fabulous and expensive hotels and other buildings and eventually creating a whole city. They wanted nothing to do with the peasants of the island and cast them away. They forced them into exile on the west side of the island where they have remained ever since. But this story is not about them, no, it is about a young peasant boy and the Grand Homme he dreamed of carrying him away from his peasant life and the rich Grand Homme boy who slowly, but surely fell in love with the peasant. This, my children, is the story of Castiel and Dean.

But first I must give you a brief history of our Grand Homme boy: Dean. The boy's name was Dean Winchester, a boy from another world, another people, a people from America. Way before Dean was born, four generations had passed in the time of Napoleon and there came to this island an original American, Samuel. He sought the potential this island had to give. He built a great fortune and he built a grand mansion for him and his beautiful wife. Things were great for them. But Samuel had a secret.

Samuel enjoyed taking pleasure from the women who served him, young peasant girls from the village beyond their borders. The loveliest one bore him a son, such a fine peasant son at that. His wife was unaware. When the boy was born he was named John. Such a powerful name for a young boy who was to carry on a legacy. He was beautiful child, half American, half peasant and he didn't even know it. The only one who knew the secret of his heritage was Samuel. Quickly time passed and boy grew to be a man, but the Great War began.

Peasants fought against the Americans, they hated Samuel and everything he stood for, it was bloody battle full of death and destruction, Papa Ge was most delighted that day with his tributes, but the peasants won in the end and Samuel knew he had to leave before things got worse. He was preparing his leave by boat, when his wife had told him she couldn't bear to have their abomination of a son on board with them. He couldn't come with them. Samuel grew to agree with his wife and grew a strong hatred towards his son. When the day came for Samuel to leave, he had to break it to John.

"You cannot come with us," Samuel said. "I am sorry son."

"Why not," John asked angrily. "Papa, you promised!"

"I know what I said," Samuel sighed, then glared at his son. "But you are an abomination! You are not of pure bloodline; you cannot come back with us!"

"It is your fault I am not of pure bloodline," John yelled, unsheathing his knife. "You pig! You scoundrel! I'll kill you!"

"Fine then, I curse my only son," Samuel bellowed. "I curse all of his sons! All Winchesters yet unborn!"

John was shocked. Samuel pushed him back, away from him, as if he were the dirt underneath them himself.

"Your low peasant blood will keep you forever on this island," Samuel begun to stomp away. "While your heart yearns forever, for America!"

Samuel strode away from his son and John pulled himself to his feet. John dusted off his shoulders and glared at the back of his father's disappearing head. He held back tears as he took off back into the city. In the deserted the mansion that his father and mother had left behind. John ran to his room and wiped the tears running down his cheeks. He stared into his mirror, breathing heavily, hands clamped down hard on the edge of his mother's vanity that had been moved to his room years ago. He stared into his own eyes and saw nothing, but his father's glaring face. John threw everything off the vanity, it shattering on the marble floor and he stood up straight. So what of his father's curse? He thought his father wrong; he was going to continue his legacy here, the legacy his father had laid out for him so many years ago.

And with that he did. He stayed in his father's and mother's mansion. He married a beautiful woman from the city named Mary and together, they had a son: Dean. Little did John know, his son Dean was part of a bigger destiny than even his, a bigger fate that the Gods had pre-arranged. A fate involving a young peasant boy. A boy named Castiel.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Dean has peasant blood," Anna interrupted excitedly. "That means they're meant to be! They have to be together! Right?"

"As much as I enjoy your enthusiasm young one," Michael replied. "I still haven't told you the rest of the story yet."

"But do they end up together in end," Anna swooned again and Zachariah gagged. "In love!"

"Well," Michael smiled. "You'll have to wait and see won't you? Now, where was I…?"

**Reviews are very much appreciated! Again, even if you know nothing about this musical I hope you enjoy the story if you give it a chance!**

**More to come soon!**


	2. One Small Boy Through Rain

**One Small Boy/Waiting for Life/ And The Gods Heard His Prayer/Rain**

"Ah yes," Michael resumed his tale after Anna's excited bouncing had stopped. "Once on this island there was a terrible storm, even worse than any you children have ever seen..."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The island was flooded the night of that storm. Many huts had washed away and many peasants had drowned in Agwe's angry water. But out of the flood came a survivor among many, but a special one. One small boy had caught Agwe's attention and he'd spared him. Asaka had joined Agwe in the rescue of the small boy by scooping him up from the flood waters and sheltering him in a nearby tree that was high above them. The boy had cried in fear at her, but stared into her soil colored brown eyes as if he were studying them before she disappeared like a shadow in the night leaving the boy alone once again. The little boy had lost his parents hours ago. He presumed the worst and at the thought of that he burst into tears again. His crying was the only company and voice he had throughout the stormy night.

But at last, the storm subsided and the sun glowed at Asaka's wake. The small boy, who slept in the tree that night and was still in dreamland, was unknowingly not alone anymore. Two old peasants from another nearby village at higher ground walked down the road. They inspected the damage and prayed for their dead friends and relatives. Their names were Charles and Rebecca. They had been married happily for years and were looked upon highly in the village they lived in. They were practically the leaders of it. Charles, or as the village people called him, Chuck for short, would go out daily and talk to his people and tend to the harvest. Rebecca or as she was affectionately called by the children of the village: "Becky" would tend to things around their hut. The cooking and the cleaning as a typical housewife did. The Gods had always blessed them with the best of luck according to everyone they knew and they so rarely took their words to heart. They weren't about blessings or luck; they were about love and happiness. But little did they know, as much as they hated referring to their good fortunes as blessings, they were about to be blessed again.

"Asaka is smiling today isn't she Charles?" Rebecca commented with a smile upon her face as bright as the risen sun.

"This morning she smiles," Chuck laughed. "Last night she tried to blow our heads off!"

"Oh come now Charles it is beautiful outside is it not," Rebecca kissed her husband's stubbly cheek. "Why just listen to the birds."

"_Coo coo coo coo coo."_

"They do sound lovely," Charles replied, kissing his wife back affectionately for he loved her so and running a hand through her long blonde hair. Suddenly though, the small boy realized he was no longer alone and cried out in fear, interrupting their moment. "In the name of the Gods, what kind of bird is that?!"

"Look," Rebecca pointed up into the tree at the small black haired and blue eyed boy. "There! A bird with one small face and two small knees and quite frankly not a bird at all. I dare say child why are you up there?"

"What is your name?" Charles asked as well.

The small boy trembled and his lips remained closed. Not a peep was heard out of him, only from his bird companions in a nest nearby. Rebecca turned back to Charles.

"The boy can't speak..." she stated.

"And I'm sure they're to blame," Charles pointed up at the sky, insinuating the Gods. "Agwe probably meant to kill him last night."

"But then he'd be dead." Rebecca reminded her husband.

"It's possible he forgot." Charles shrugged.

"The Gods don't forget." Rebecca smiled and shook a finger at him, as if scolding him.

"Then they had a reason to spare his life and it's best that we don't know what." Charles replied. The two stared at the boy, who was obviously utterly terrified of them and shook their heads. They decided to leave him where he was. They had no room for children and no food. They were old. There were a number of reasons why they turned away, but as they stopped halfway down the road the tree still in view, they found one reason to turn around. They didn't know quite why, but they followed the trail back to the tree and Rebecca stood on a rock nearby, Charles steadying her. She lifted the terrified child down.

"No!" he cried out, but then clung to her like a scared infant. It was a relief to them that he could speak after all.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

From the second they brought the small boy home he was a bit of a rambunctious troublemaker. It was all innocent though. He was constantly in the way of the villagers as they tried to do their jobs every day; he was growing like a weed and constantly hungry due to that. He was a fast learner and he quickly learned what annoyed each person and why. He played harmless pranks and laughed at the results, but was quickly scolded afterward. At night Rebecca and Charles would play with him and tease him, but every night before bed they'd hold him. Charles enjoyed watching his newly adopted son fall asleep in his wife's arms. He'd always wanted children when they were both much younger than now, but life had not permitted it. He considered the boy a blessing and a good one at that.

When the boy grew a bit older they named him Castiel, or "shield of Gods" but in their affection they called him simply "Ti Moune" or little orphan in their language. Castiel had inquired about his name and why it had to do with the Gods. He'd ask them about the Gods a lot. They'd told him how he must have been saved for something special and if they knew what they'd be Gods themselves. Castiel had promised Rebecca that one day he'd ask the Gods why he was saved for them. He'd expected high praise or even an expression of thanks, but Rebecca had simply told him to go and play.

Castiel had forgotten his promise over time. He'd simply played and ran and fell and did things children did and in his parent's eyes he was growing up far too soon.

"I know my arms cannot hold him forever," Rebecca said to Charles one day as the two of them were observing their son from their hut as he helped an older villager with washing the clothes and a few others with planting and watering the seeds. "But Gods do I wish he could stay small."

"Never forget that our hearts," Charles said, smiling and holding his wife close to his side. "Will remember him from youth. He will always be our small boy from the tree."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_Years Later..._

"So tell me again," Balthazar, a young man in the village around the same age as Castiel, asked. "About this man you keep babbling on about like the brook in the forest?"

"He is a stranger," Castiel, now nineteen years old and clearly mature replied with a goofy smile on his face. "In plaid, in a car, he goes somewhere at least every day for I see him racing by going fast and somewhere far."

"A car," Balthazar inquired. "Why that can only mean he is from the east side of the island? Castiel this is a rich boy you are speaking so fondly of! Don't you know they are our enemies?"

"I know," Castiel said, still smiling, as he and Balthazar sat on the edge of the cliff overlooking the dirt road that passed by their village upon the hillside. "But he is simply, magical. He is different. I get this feeling inside me when I see him driving by so fast in that car of his. I want to just hop in and drive with him!"

"You are lusting after this rich boy," Balthazar laughed heartily; Castiel gave him a look in response. "This is simply hilarious!"

"But just imagine it," Castiel leapt up from his spot and reached out his arm as if he were telling a story around the village fire. "How it must feel to go racing wherever you please, flying as free as a bird!"

Castiel stuck out his arms and twirled around in a circle for emphasis. He landed squarely in Balthazar's chest and the unconvinced peasant plucked Castiel off of him and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure he's just so great," Balthazar replied sarcastically. "That even the fish in the sea must want to hop into that precious auto of his and take a drive."

"Well wouldn't you too," Castiel asked, still smiling as bright as Asaka's sun. "If you caught a glimpse of the stranger in plaid racing by?"

"No," Balthazar replied, crossing his arms. "Quite frankly I don't. You do realize how many of their laws that the rich have against us that would violate?"

"I'm sick of laws," Castiel pouted and looked down at the road. "I feel as though my whole life is this village! I want something more! I've prayed to the Gods every day for something to happen, I've been waiting for life to begin for me."

"After all your parents have done for you," Balthazar accused him. "You're just going to leave them, just like that?"

"Well not forever," Castiel replied. "I just want an adventure. I want to be the one that changes things for our people. I want to drive with the rich boy..."

Castiel's face when a faint shade of pink as Balthazar gave him a look.

"Oh come on," Castiel argued, turning towards his best friend. "You can't tell me you haven't wanted more? I mean Rebecca is content, Charles excepts what he gets. They take their tea and mend the holes in the fishing nets every day. They create bountiful harvests, but they're the same every year. They have never even looked up at the sound of his car!"

As if by fate, the roar of an engine was heard and both Castiel and Balthazar look down to the road to see a car race by. The very car Castiel has described. Sleek and black. The back of it says: Chevrolet and Castiel assumed that was the name of the person who made it. The car is clearly in mint condition even though the rich boy treats it as though it is a competition car.

"See there he goes racing down the beach," Castiel motioned towards the car as it tore on by and disappeared down the road, his heart skipping a few beats when he saw the driver. "Racing to the places I am meant to reach! One day, you'll see one day he'll look up here and notice me and he'll stop his car and ask me if I want to go with him and surely I'll say yes."

"You are crazier than the Gods sometimes I swear." Balthazar commented.

Balthazar left Castiel alone by the side of the cliff, laughing at his daydreams as he walked away. Castiel looked down at the road once again and the cloud of dust the rich boy's car had left behind. Castiel grumbled and trudged home shortly after.

Night fell upon the village and the peasants all settled in for their night's slumber, the elders praying that Papa Ge would leave them alone for one more night, and the young praying to Asaka and Agwe for peace with the weather. Castiel, however; prayed to any God that would listen that night in his hut.

"Oh Gods, Oh Gods please be there," Castiel prayed, his eyes closed tight. "Don't you remember me, Castiel from the tree? Look down and hear my prayer. Don't save me and then forget me."

Castiel pictured the rich boy again and his heart thudded in his chest as he continued to pray.

"Oh Gods, let me fly please," Castiel said. "Send me to places that no one like me has been. I wish to know my purpose, one of you spared my life and now I wish to know why. Please let my life begin. I pray to you."

With that done Castiel lay down on his mat and closed his eyes to sleep. He prayed more in his head, silently that the Gods would hear his previous prayers.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_That night..._

The Gods did in fact hear his prayer.

They had all come out of the woodwork, never had anyone prayed to all four of them at the same time and never had it been for any reasons except for the usual ones. They descended on the village one by one and to the hut where the prayer had come from. Castiel lay sleeping on his mat as all four Gods suddenly were surrounding him.

Asaka came first, Mother of the Earth. She was tall and skinny and had fair skins. Her hair was cut short and both her hair and eyes were brown. She wore a long sleeved brown flowy shirt and a long green skirt and no shoes. She wore a crown on her head made out of sprigs of grass and pink flowers that grew on the island. Like all of the Gods, before she'd become a God she'd been a human. She as a human had had the name of Jody and was tending to the herbs in her garden one day when she'd been bit by a poisonous snake and hadn't been treated in time to save her. She became Asaka shortly after.

Agwe, God of Water, was the next to approach the sleeping peasant boy. He had deep gray eyes that resembled the choppiest and stormiest of seas; his hair was long and brown and cascaded down the sides of his face like waves. He wore a long sleeved shirt as well, but it was blue and his pants were dark forest green. He too wore no shoes, but the Gods didn't have a need for them. He also had a crown perched upon his head with blue controlled waves coming out of the top of it. He as a human had drowned in the sea while boating and fishing for the village and his human name had been Sam.

Erzulie, Goddess of Love, was the third to enter the hut. She radiated beauty with her long golden flowing hair and her deep brown almost red like a heart eyes. She was the shortest of the group for she had been the youngest when she died as a human. She had fair skin and moved daintily on her bare feet. She wore a pink long sleeved shirt and a long white skirt. She had died when her abusive husband had killed her late one night in their hut and dumped the body in the forest. Her human name had been Jo.

Lastly, the most feared of the motley crew showed up. Papa Geti or Papa Ge as most referred to him. He was short as well. With golden blonde hair that was half the length of Agwe's and mischievous eyes the color of sunshine. He wore a black suit and a matching colored top hat with skull beads sewn into the rim of it. He wore a necklace around his neck of a small skull and a ring on his finger with yet another one. He radiated misfortune and death wherever he went, because well that was what he was the God of: Death. In his human life he had died of a mysterious plague that had swept through the village and he had died rather painfully and untimely. His human name had been Gabriel.

"Ah Agwe," Papa Ge smirked. "Nice to see you're not stirring up another storm. I'm sure these poor fools need a break now and then?"

"You flatter me Papa Ge," Agwe chuckled. "That last perfect storm was my best work. I do believe I am done for awhile."

"Personally," Asaka interrupted. "I do believe we should focus more on the matter at hand here. The peasant boy wants a Grand Homme to carry him away!"

The Gods laughed heartily and loudly, unheard by human ears.

"We should knock some sense into him," Asaka trilled. "I know of a nice mango tree where we can find one and drop it on his head?"

"I say we splash him with a wave," Agwe replied. "Freezing cold water make knock him into his senses?"

"I say we scare him half to death!" Papa Ge smirked evilly and rubbed his hands together.

"We should give him what he wants." Erzulie smiled.

"Give him what he wants?!" the other three Gods exclaimed.

"Yes," Erzulie went on to explain her reasoning. "Love has many powers. If the love is true it can cross the Earth."

She motioned to Asaka who swallowed hard.

"And withstand the storm."

Agwe rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"It can conquer even you." She gave a cheeky look to Papa Ge.

"Hah!" Papa Ge laughed. "Is that a challenge? Love, conquer Death? Why I could stop his heart like that!"

Papa Ge snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"You could stop his heart from beating yes," Erzulie calmly debated. "But not from loving. Not if love is what he chooses."

"Ridiculous!" Papa Ge exclaimed.

"Interesting..." Agwe was usually always willing to hear the Love Goddess' ideas.

"More amusing than my idea," Asaka said. "Mangos, what are we? Children?"

The Gods pondered the idea. They could do it. They had the power. They'd brought people together before and they'd taught lessons every day. They could easily do the same for Castiel. He had prayed after all. The circled the sleeping young man and contemplated for awhile before all at once they came to a consensus.

"A journey!"

"I will give him strength," Erzulie commented with a smile. "When the time is right."

"I will guide his way..." Asaka promised.

"I will make him," Papa Ge wore a shit eating grin again. "Choose..."

"And I'll provide the place where two different worlds will meet," Agwe smiled, determined. "Tonight..."

After the plan had been formulated to its perfection the four God's exited Castiel's hut and begun stage one of it.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Agwe stood high on the cliff overlooking the road and the sea. The moon shone bright down onto his waves and he smiled proudly, forget last week's storm, this would be his finest work! The wind blew softly. His friends, the other Gods had disappeared into the shadows to watch him work. Biding their time until it came. Right now, this was Agwe's moment.

"Let there be no moon," he commanded and the moon disappeared behind a wall of clouds. "Let the clouds race by and where the road meets the sea, let the tide be high."

Agwe, with a flick of his wrist, instantly made the sea level rise. He heard the rumble of the rich boy's engine just far enough down the road and he knew that the plan was playing out as it should.

"Let there be a boy walking by the sea," Agwe commanded once again and Castiel awoke. He didn't know why he did, but something told him that it was where he needed to be. He stood, walking out of his hut and down the hillside to the shore. "And let there be...rain!"

Agwe shot his hand up to the sky and immediately his power struck the clouds and rain poured down from them. He felt an overwhelming surge of pride and it wasn't just an oceanic surge. He smirked as he looked at Castiel. He watched as Castiel stared down the dirt road that had turned basically to mud. Rained poured down onto the mud, adding layer upon slippery layer, the rain streaked down Castiel's face as he was dumbstruck and staring at the headlights he saw down the way, coming fast. The road was far too dangerous for cars to be on it now. Agwe increased his productivity.

"Let there be a car," Agwe practically whispered as the rain pelted down on him too, flattening his hair and pieces of it stuck to his cheeks. He did not mind though, for it was his element. "Racing through the night. Where the road meets the sea...let him wait."

As if by magic Castiel stopped walking and appeared to be waiting. The car drew closer, it's driver unable to control it any longer due to the heavy rain. The windshield wipers moved faster than the wind that was blowing.

"Where the road meets the sea," Agwe stretched out his hand as if cursing the vehicle. "Let him spin!"

Shortly after Agwe said the words, the car hit an extremely slippery patch and spun out of control. The driver was scared beyond belief and Castiel gasped at the familiar automobile. It was the rich boy's!

"Let their fate begin..." Agwe whispered to himself, a shiver running up his spine as he snapped his fingers and the rich boy's car went pummeling into the hillside. Metal crunched in at a sickening decibel and Castiel gasped. Castiel, wet and muddy, ran over towards the occupant of the car.

Agwe walked away off the hillside, knowing his part was done.

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**More to come soon!**


End file.
